Only For Tonight
by Starfish Coffee
Summary: Kitty is stood up by her date, and Pietro tries to make her feel better... aww, isn't that sweet? ;-)
1. Chapter One

****

Only For Tonight

__

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not owned by me.

AN: I believe that Kitty and Pietro belong together, but as there seems to be zero chance of them ever getting together in the series, I have written a fic where they **will **get together, and you can't stop me. You can review, though… ^_^

****

:Chapter One:

"You all right?"

Kitty Pryde looked up at the familiar face of Pietro Maximoff through a blur of tears, and her heart sank even lower. The last thing she needed right now was one of the Brotherhood finding out about her no-show date and teasing her mercilessly about it. "I'm fine," she snapped, standing up.

He blocked her way. "You don't _look _fine."

"Since when did you care?"

"Oh… I don't know, since you came in here…" With a slender hand, he gestured around the small, cozy Italian restaurant. "And sat down for two hours, staring into space, without ordering anything."

"So you're, like, spying on me now?"

"I was having dinner and I just noticed you. Jeez, why are you so touchy?"

Something inside Kitty snapped, and she lashed out at him all her anger, hurt, and frustration. "Of course, why should I be touchy? I mean, Alex Jordan asked me out on a date to one of the most romantic places in Bayville, and I was, like, 'Ohmigod! _The _Alex Jordan wants to go out with me!' I spent four hours deciding what to wear, and three hours primping up, and I gushed about what a totally great time I was going to have to anyone who would listen! And then Scott drives me here, and I sit down, and wait. And, like, guess what? Alex _does not show up. _I was, like, stood up on my very first date! But, yeah, it's no big deal, I'm stupid to be so touchy!"

By the time she had finished her rant, tears were streaming down her face. Kitty buried her face in her hands and sat back down, her cheeks flushing red. This was so humiliating, to be _crying _in front of Pietro Maximoff.

The silver-haired teenager stared blankly at the sobbing girl, for once at a loss on what to do. He fished out a snowy white handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to her. "Hey," he said in a gentle voice that didn't sound like his at all.

Kitty saw the handkerchief, and hesitantly took it, and dabbed her eyes. Her eye makeup would be ruined, of course, but it didn't matter because there was no one to see it. She thought of Pietro. _No one important, anyway._

"Like, thanks," she mumbled, handing the piece of cloth back to him.

"No problem." He stuffed it back into his pocket, and took the seat across her. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I thought Alex and I were having dinner together." Her blue eyes filled up again, but she determinedly blinked back the tears. "Anyway, I think I'll, like, call Scott and ask him to pick me up."

"Why don't you eat first?" Pietro suggested, signaling a nearby waitress. "On me."

Kitty's mouth dropped open, and he smirked slightly. She had a very pretty mouth, soft and delicate-looking. Actually, the rest of her wasn't so bad, either. She had obviously dolled herself up for her date.

__

A date who never came. Pietro felt a crazy urge to murder Alex Jordan. He brushed it away as a result of eating too much cake for desert.

"Ciao! What can I get you?" the smiling waitress asked them.

"Nothing for me, thanks, I already ate." Pietro looked at Kitty. She merely stared at him as if he had two heads. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to the waitress. "She'll have the tortellini _alla panna, _the pasta _fagioli, _and a Coke."

Kitty suddenly regained her senses. "Wait, you don't have to---" But the waitress had already left.

"Don't worry," Pietro assured her. "The food here is great. I come here often."

"I'm not worried about the food. I just… like, why are you treating me to dinner?"

__

Hmm, good question. Why _am I treating her to dinner? _It wasn't like he cared about her. She was an X-man, after all, and he was one of the Brotherhood. Really, he should've just gone home and laughed about her disastrous date with his friends, but here he was, ordering the two most expensive dishes on the menu for her. He was going crazy.

"You're hungry," was his only answer.

Kitty's blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm not such a total ditz that I actually believe you care whether I'm hungry or not."

Pietro drummed his fingers on the table, and, as the waitress approached with the food, he decided to go with the truth. "Well, believe it or not, Pryde," he said with a slight smile, "I _have _decided to care. But only for tonight."

__

Okay, so that was the first chapter! I hope it didn't suck too badly, and tell me if I should continue… ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

****

Only For Tonight

__

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize does not belong to me.

AN: Hey, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed…

****

Remedy=Chill- I'm kinda proud of that quote myself ;-) Gracias!

****

evilbon32- Don't worry, nothing nasty or evil is going to happen. This is just pure lighthearted fluff. ^_^

****

DeMoNic GigGles: Yes, definitely no more blonde for you :-D And I was worried some would think Pietro was acting a little OOC.

****

Trunks-Girl: -=holds up hands over head=- Aaah, don't hurt me… I updated, I updated! Please… I'm scared of rubber chickens… ^_^

****

todd fan, MaverickGirl, Ariana Firefly: Thank you!

****

:Chapter Two:

"Thanks for dinner," Kitty said quietly, staring at her empty plate. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Pietro remained silent, something he'd been doing ever since she started eating her meal. He'd never taken the time to observe her before, but now that he did, he was damn pretty much liking what he saw. The candlelight shone on her glossy chestnut brown hair, and cast a soft glow over her features. Large eyes as clear and porcelain blue as an angel's. A cute little nose. Flawless skin. Perfectly-shaped lips that he longed to kiss and a graceful neck that invited his touch…

__

WHOA! Where the hell did THAT come from?!!! The silver-haired teenager blinked, then considered smacking himself upside the head for thinking such insane thoughts.

"Is there, like, a phone here?" Kitty asked softly. "I'm gonna call home."

Pietro frowned. She was acting so subdued, so _quiet. _The bubbly and boisterous valley girl was gone.

He suddenly grinned. _And I know just how to bring her back. _"I have a better idea. Let's go dancing."

"But--- but---" Kitty spluttered, surprised, finally looking at him.

"I can drive you home." He slid out of his chair and offered his hand to her.

The logical part of Kitty's mind told her that she had just been stood up, and therefore should not be in the mood to go dancing, especially with her enemy.

But her enemy had bought her a fabulously expensive Italian dinner. And she loved to dance.

Kitty took Pietro's hand, ignoring the electric sparks that rushed through her as they touched, and beamed enthusiastically. "I would, like, totally love to go dancing!"

__

Sorry for the short chappie! But the next one is going to be really good, I promise! ^_^ Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Only For Tonight**

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognize does not belong to me. Also, this chappie was inspired by a scene from Francine Pascal's SVH Senior Year # 30: Close to You._

_AN: Thanks to the anonymous person who reviewed. You _**_did _**_get your point across ^_^ I hope you all like this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think._

_Question--- why are there so few kietros on Fanfiction.Net? Grrr_

**:Chapter Three:**

Minutes later, Kitty was regretting her enthusiasm.

Pietro redefined the meaning of the term "dangerous driving," going well over the speed limit, changing lanes without warning, ignoring traffic lights, skidding, swerving in front of other vehicles--- all this while bouncing to the loud beat of heavy metal music. By the time he pulled up into a parking lot, Kitty was more than ready to kiss the sweet ground, never more thankful to be alive.

"Here we are," Pietro announced, and, in a blur of motion, got out and opened Kitty's door for her.

Kitty giggled at his gentlemanly act, then raised an eyebrow at the single-story building with red and green Christmas lights along the edge of the roof. "Where, exactly?"

The silver-haired mutant chuckled. "I didn't expect you to know it. This is Gangstas Paradise, where all us teenage rebels hang out."

That didn't sound very reassuring. "Is it, like, safe here?" Kitty asked.

"Relax. No one's been killed yet."

"Oh, that, like, makes me feel so much better."

Inside, Gangstas Paradise looked nothing like a paradise. The walls were covered with fake wood paneling and a few random items--- a rusty machine gun, a stuffed swordfish, a crystal ball--- were on display. Wooden chairs and tables had been shoved aside haphazardly, and a mass of people were getting down on the makeshift dance floor in the center of the room. A guy with an awesome spiked hairdo stood in a corner, holding one earphone to his ear as he spun dance music on the two turntables in front of him. A huge disco ball hung from the roof, illuminated by flashing multicolored lights.

Pietro watched the X-girl closely. "What do you think of it?"

Her blue eyes were alight with something that could only be called wonder, as if she had discovered a whole new world. "It looks like it's about to be, you know, condemned!" she exclaimed, her energetic voice mingling with the loud music and the raucous laughter. "And I totally love it!"

He grinned, absurdly glad that she liked one of his favorite hang-outs, and led her onto the dance floor. She was hesitant at first, but followed his lead and they spent more than five songs going wild.

Pietro was a pretty good dancer, that much Kitty had to admit. Some of his steps were wacky, yet perfectly in tune to the music, and he could do moves she could only dream of--- owing, no doubt, to his super speed.

_For an X-geek, she sure can dance, _Pietro thought to himself. Her movements were uninhibited and free, but graceful at the same time.

Kitty flipped back her ponytail and smiled at Pietro as the DJ mixed into a slow song.

Suddenly all of her confidence evaporated. _Like, oh my God, _she cursed silently as the others began to couple up, _why did I have to dance so hard to those last few songs? _She was acutely aware of the fact that she was sweating and hoped against hope that Pietro wouldn't be grossed out.

But he just smiled, a lazy, almost seductive grin, and pulled her into his arms.

_All right I have to end this chapter here. I'm planning to make the next one a songfic, but I'm having a hard time looking for a slow song that fits the story and doesn't sound too cliche. Any suggestions? :-)_


End file.
